Klien Adalah Raja
by yoxvn
Summary: Nagisa adalah seorang assassin. Suatu hari ia menerima sebuah permintaan untuk membunuh seorang pemuda berambut merah. Namun, ternyata sang pemuda adalah cinta pertama Nagisa/DALAM DUNIA ASSASSIN, TIDAK BOLEH ADA PERASAAN/"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"/"Aku mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa."/ OOC, Gaje, abal-abal, karugisa/Karma x Nagisa, BL, Tragedy, Characters death /HAPPY ENDING/


Bagi seorang assassin seperti Nagisa Shiota, klien adalah seperti seorang raja. Nagisa akan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh kliennya tersebut, contohnya membunuh seseorang ataupun menyiksa Seseorang.

Bagi seorang assassin, perasaan tidak diperlukan. Namun, bagi Nagisa perasaan adalah harta yang sangat penting yang dimilikinya untuk menjaganya sebagai manusia.

Apa yang terjadi apabila perasaan membuatnya mengabaikan perintah sang raja?

* * *

**KLIEN ADALAH RAJA**

**Assassination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei**

**_Warn : OOC, KaruNagi / Karma x Nagisa, BL, Tragedy, Character death, assassin._**

* * *

Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat dingin. Angin menerpa tubuh pemuda berambut biru itu. Tangannya dengan sigap menekan tombol mouse tersebut. Dilihatnya sebuah email yang baru saja masuk.

『Bunuh pemuda berambut merah yang ada di penjara hotel Keymanth pada pukul 8 malam ini. Pembayaran : ＄250.000』

"Tch. Kenapa identitas pemuda berambut merah ini tidak dicantumkan? Baiklah, aku akan menerima permintaan ini." Nagisa berkata sambil membalaskan email itu.

『Permintaan anda, kuterima. Siapkan pembayarannya besok pagi di tempat biasa』

Kemudian, Nagisa segera menutup laptopnya dan mulai bersiap-siap. Ia memakai jaket yang berisi bermacam pisau tajam.

Nagisa melihat jam yang masih menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

"Baiklah, masih ada waktu 1 jam untuk bersiap-siap. Kenapa pada saat-saat seperti ini aku malah mengingat Karma?" Nagisa berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Karma Akabane adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang dulunya merupakan teman sekelas Nagisa di kelas 8-E. Pemuda inilah yang merupakan cinta pertama Nagisa. Namun, setelah upacara kelulusan mereka Karma menghilang dan tidak pernah ditemukan.

"Ah, mungkin karena rambutnya berwarna sama dengan warna targetku kali ini." Ia menjawab. Namun, sebenarnya di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang tidak enak. Pada saat jam menunjukan pukul 7.30, Nagisa segera pergi meninggalkan apartemennya dan menuju ke tempat dimana targetnya berada.

* * *

Hotel Keymanth bukanlah hotel biasa. Hotel tersebut adalah hotel khusus para asasin dan pembunuh yang sedang beristirahat sebelum atau sesudah mengambil permintaan klien. Maka dari itu, Nagisa merasa ada yang janggal dalam permintaan kliennya tersebut. Apakah orang yang akan ia bunuh adalah seorang asasin juga? Tanpa menghiraukan perasaan buruknya ia segera masuk ke dalam hotel itu. Disana ia langsung bertemu dengan resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Resepsionis itu berkata.

"Penjara bawah tanah. Permintaan." Nagisa menjawab. Resepsionis itu sepertinya mengerti dengan perkataan Nagisa. Dia pun segera menyerahkan kunci kepada Nagisa. Setelah berterima kasih kepada resepsionis itu, Nagisa segera pergi menuju penjara bawah tanah tersebut.

Ketika ia sampai di ruangan yang dimaksud, ia membuka pintu penjara itu dengab kunci yang telah diberikan oleh resepsionis sebelumnya.

Namun, ia tidak menduga apa yang akan ia lihat disana.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sangat familiar baginya sedang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan tangan di borgol ke atas. Karma Akabane. Sosok yang telah ia cari selama berbulan-bulan, akhirnya ia temukan walaupun dengan cara yang tidak ia duga.

"K-Karma-kun?" Nagisa memanggilnya.

Pemuda itu segera membuka matanya. "Nagisa-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Nagisa hanya terdiam. Ia menatap pisau di tangannya. Ia bertanya dalam hatinya, 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Karma sepertinya menyadari keberadaan sebilah pisau di tangannya Nagisa. "Nagisa-kun, apakah kau kesini untuk membunuhku?"

Nagisa hanya mengangguk lemah. Pandangannya mulai kabur karena air mata.

"Sudahlah Nagisa-kun, jangan bersedih. Aku tau, dalam dunia assassin klien adalah raja. Kau harus melakukannya. Mungkin akan susah membunuhku dengan pisau itu. Maka dari itu, ambilah. Bunuh aku dengan ini." Kata Karma sambil menendang sebuah pistol revolver ke arah Nagisa.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Karma dapat melihat bahwa Nagisa ragu akan keputusannya untuk membunuhnya

Setelah beberapa saat, Nagisa pergi keluar ruangan tersebut sambil berlari dengan wajah penuh percaya diri seolah ia telah membuat keputusan yang sangat penting. Karma mengira Nagisa tidak kuat membunuhnya. Tapi, suara sepatu Nagisa segera kembali lagi. Kali ini ia membawa sepasang kunci lain di tangannya.

Mata Karma melebar, itu adalah kunci borgolnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Nagisa?!" Ia berteriak.

"Ini adalah permintaanku pada raja." Nagisa berkata.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bolehkah?" Nagisa bertanya pada Karma.

Karma terkejut namun tetap tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa." Nagisa berkata.

"Sampai jumpa juga." Karma mengakhiri pelukan mereka dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir Nagisa.

"Maafkan aku." Nagisa berbisik kepada Karma.

Setelah itu Nagisa mengambil jarak agak jauh dari Karma. Ia memegang revolver tersebut.

"Karma-kun, bisakah kau menutup matamu?" Pinta Nagisa kepadanya.

"Baiklah." Karma pun menutup matanya.

**DOR.**

**・**

**・**

**・**

**・**

**・**

**・**

**・**

**・**

**・**

**・**

**・**

**・**

**・**

**・**

**・**

**・**

"Apa yang terjadi?" Karma bertanya kepada dirinya saat ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa Nagisa telah menembak dirinya sendiri.

**"NAGISA! NAGISA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"** Karma berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri Nagisa.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku, K-Karma-kun. Se-sepertinya aku ma-masih menjadi a-asasin yang le-lemah." Nagisa berkata dalam pelukan Karma.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini bodoh?" Karma bertanya sambil menahan air matanya.

"Karena lebih baik menyakiti diri sendiri daripada melihat orang yang kucintai tersakiti oleh tanganku." Jawab Nagisa.

"Kau memang bodoh. Tapi karena itulah aku mencintaimu. Aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi. Kita berangkat sama-sama, ne?" Karma tersenyum kepada Nagisa.

"Terima kasih, Karma-kun." Nagisa berkata sambil menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Tunggu aku, Nagisa." Karma berkata sambil mencium Nagisa dan segera menarik pelatuk revolver ke arah pelipisnya.

* * *

"Karma-kun, ayo kita pergi." Nagisa mengulurkan tangannya kepada Karma yang sedang tidur di rerumputan.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai? Baiklah ayo." Karma memegang tangan Nagisa dengan erat dan mereka pergi dengan wajah gembira sampai sosok mereka perlahan-lahan memudar dan menghilang. Namun sebelum menghilang, Karma menoleh kebelakang dan berbisik.

"Bahkan kematian sendiri pun tak akan memisahkan cinta kami."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Ah! Maafkan Renkou! Renkou ga sengaja abis baca assassination classroom malah kepikiran bikin one-shot buat KaruGisa! Jadi maaf kalau penpic Renkou yang sebenernya cuman minjem account sepupu Renkou ini gaje, OOC, dan lain-lain T^T **

**Tengkyu :3 **


End file.
